Souseiseki
Souseiseki (蒼星石, Lapislazuli Stone / Blue Star Stone) is the fourth doll to be created by Rozen. She is the younger twin sister of Suiseiseki. Appearance Souseiseki has moderately-short chestnut-brown hair, the same shade as Suiseiseki's, with bangs that sweep to the left. A good portion of her head is covered by a large black hat. Her right eye is green and the left is red. She wears a white shirt under a black corset-like piece that has a set of blue ruffles down part of the back. The front of this corset piece is partly open with a black ribbon connecting it in a crossing fashion. On top of this piece is a blue cape that runs down to her elbows. Finally on top of all this is one last piece, a rectangular piece of white cloth that covers her chest and upper back with white ruffles on the edges and a black ribbon on the front. A pair of large blue pants goes down to just past her knees, hemmed in such a fashion that the ends of the pants close up around her leg. White socks cover all of her exposed legs. She wears a pair of black shoes with an additional black piece on her ankles. In Anime Her hair is now a more red-brown color, topped by a hat resembling a top hat with a blue ribbon around it. The pants end before reaching the knees. This depiction lacks the blue ruffles on her back. In Zurückspulen her hair is still brown, but like in the last anime a different shade than Suiseiseki's. Personality Souseiseki can be summarized as a serious character, but is prone to being socially confused and taking things too literally. She tends to speak bluntly on subjects which may offend or startle others. Usually, she does not speak much unless spoken to. Souseiseki possesses a sharpness in her speech which is also noted to be of the masculine form. She refers to herself using "boku", a masculine "I" pronoun. Her clothing preferences also tend to lean towards a masculine style, though this seems out of other preferences than a clear gender-influenced preference. Souseiseki also tends to be mistaken for male because of this. When asked, she will identify as female, such as when Kazuha thought she was a boy until she confirmed otherwise. Her attitude towards her masters leans very heavily into actual servitude. She possesses a great amount of respect for her masters, seemingly thinking that they can do no wrong. This can and has caused problems between her and Suiseiseki. She also only refers to her masters as "master" unless they specifically request otherwise. Even then, she'll usually end up slipping back into the "master" habit. She has a fondness for plants and usually ends up trying to garden whenever possible. In several eras, the Rose Mansion was a favorite spot of hers to garden in, as it contains a huge rose garden like the one back in the Miniature Garden she used to tend to. The Alice Game is something she respects, but has a clear conflict with. She is not drawn to the game out of a longing for Rozen, but rather to feel a sense of purpose. Identity is an issue with her, and she thinks that if she plays the game, she'll finally feel complete because Suiseiseki's presence reminds her that she is not. This is another conflict between her and Suiseiseki, who does not want to play the game because she feels complete when with Souseiseki. Though Souseiseki says that she will fight Suiseiseki eventually, she still cannot bear to be parted from her and does not cope well when they actually part. In Anime Souseiseki is slightly more eager to participate in the Alice Game, due to a sense of duty to Rozen. Souseiseki often becomes the voice of reason whenever Suiseiseki does something mischievous, but most of the time she is caught up in the trouble her twin sister makes. Weapons and Skills Souseiseki's artificial spirit is the light blue colored Lempicka (レンピカ Renpika), who is used to summon her weapon, the Gardener's Shears. Souseiseki's ability is to cut souls and memories with her shears.Phase 19 In combat, they are used like a sword to block and parry attacks. In the dream worlds of humans, Souseiseki uses the shears to cut away the brambles that represent one's memories. While ideally, only the dead roots could be cut away, freeing a human of his or her burdens, the good memories could be cut off as well. Like Suiseiseki, she is also able to use her case as a form of mobility. When inside her case she can "fly" it through the air.Tale 38 Quotes From the Anime * "I swear that I will cut you loose!" * "Your strong enough to go on without me...you've always been..." * "Do not speak badly of the master" * "Kanaria...do you seriously plan to fight all of us?" * "Whatever father wants...I want!" * "Hinaichigo did you really do this to the shears?" * "Get out of the way!" * "I am nothing like Shinku I can assure you that" Trivia * Souseiseki is the younger twin but she acts mature and looks older * In the past of the anime, the first doll Souseiseki battled with was Shinku. * Despite debuting late in the season, Souseiseki was shown in Rozen Maiden season 1 opening from the first episode. * Was once depicted with a blue/red eye color combination on the color page for Phase 20. Since Suiseiseki was also shown in Phase 22 with the same combination, but reversed, it could mean that Peach-Pit had changed their eye colors for a short time and then changed them back to their original green and red combination. * She is the favorite doll of Ebara, one half of Peach-Pit"An Audience with Peach-Pit". UK Anime Network. Retrieved October 24, 2019. References and Citations }} Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Rozen Maiden Dolls Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Rozen Maiden Characters Category:Rozen Maiden Träumend Characters Category:Rozen Maiden Zurückspulen Characters Category:Rozen Maiden 0 Characters Category:Dolls